


betrayal

by celsidebottom



Series: heart of aphrodite 2021 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bad end, Betrayal, Drabble, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming), still salty we didnt get any of the potential conflict of loyalties on the ship!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: Earhart finds out about the 'mutiny' plan.Things go ... not so well.
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: heart of aphrodite 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150658
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> day 3: trust - betrayal - vindication  
> one day I will get my shit together enough to write more than a drabble ^^'

Earhart’s eyes are as cold as steel.

“Traitors,” she hisses, glaring at the group huddled in the cells. Azu tries to meet her gaze steadily, but she turns on one sharp heel and leaves. Friedrich and Siggif don’t meet her eyes as they follow.

“Kiko,” Azu says softly. She inhales and stares at some point above Azu’s head.

“I-,” she begins.

“Come on,” Azu tries. “You know this isn’t right.”

Kiko closes her eyes briefly, her mouth twisting into a grimace. “I’m- sorry.” She swallows and hardens her expression, a faint echo of Earhart. “Captain’s orders. No room for traitors.”


End file.
